Tyranid Titans
In the fictional Warhammer 40,000 setting, the Tyranids are a nomadic alien race comprising many genetically engineered forms. The Titans are various biological subgroups of the Tyranids. Titans are considered the largest and most powerful War Engines in the Warhammer 40,000 universe and primarily feature in the ''Epic'' series of games, being too big for scale used by Warhammer 40,000. In the main Warhammer 40,000 game, there is a line produced of these Titans by Forge World. This is a collection of the various Titans and other massive Tyranid creatures. Biovore Strain It is speculated that the Dactylis comes from the Biovore. For speculated information on the origins of the Biovore Strain, see the Genetic Origins page. Dactylis The dactylis hurls large spore mines at long range. Their forelimbs are long and covered in muscles. They use Bile Pods, a larger version of Poison Spore Mines, and are similar in appearance to the Exocrine. Both the Dactylis and Exocrine have models for ''Epic'', where they are an "uncommon brood creature." Carnifex/Dominatrix Strain It is speculated that the Hierodule and the Hierophant are from the combined strain of the Carnifex and the Dominatrix. Hierodule Hierodules resemble a Carnifex or a very large Termagant. They come in both scythed (close-combat) and barbed (ranged combat) variants. They are related to the Trygon, using acid instead of a shock weapon. Hierophant Hierophants are massive, spider-like creatures. One of the more powerful bio-titans, they are similar in appearance to the Hydraphant and are armed with bio-plasmic breath, massive claws, and spines that can be used to damage enemies. There are Hierophant models for both for Warhammer 40,000 (from Forge World) and ''Epic''. In Epic, they are an "independent swarm". Ravener Strain It is speculated that the Trygon, the Haruspex, the Malefactor, and the Exocrine are from the Ravener subgroup of the Warrior Genus . Exocrine Exocrines are bio-titans used for long-range combat with its forelimbs joined together to form a bio-cannon (deathspitter variant). They are similar in appearance to the Dactylus. There are Exocrine models both for Warhammer 40,000 from Armorcast (no longer in production) and ''Epic''. In Epic, they are an "uncommon brood creature". Haruspex Haruspex is a fast, short ranged assault bio-titan that is used to rush enemies and release acid. They are related in appearance to the Malefactor, though the Haruspex favours the use of acid more. There are Haruspex models both for Warhammer 40,000 from Armorcast (no longer in production) and Epic. In Epic, they are an "uncommon brood creature". Malefactor Malefactors are fast bio-titans used for assault and transport roles, as they can also carry broods into combat. They are able to use acid to destroy enemies in their path. They have scything talons and fragmentation spines. They are related in appearance to the Haruspex, the difference being the Malefactor has larger talons. There are Malefactor models both for Warhammer 40,000 from Armorcast (no longer in production) and Epic. In Epic, they are an "uncommon brood creature". Trygon Trygons resemble a very large version of a Ravener, a colossal serpentine creature whose iron-hard carapace is proof against all but the heaviest of weapons and whose giant talons can scythe through even the most formidable battle-tank. They are able to create monstrous tunnels other Tyranids use to travel to battle. They use scything talons and bio-plasma in combat. It is related to the heirodule, using bio-electricity instead of acid. In battle, a Trygon's shifting mass generates lethal bio-electric energy that it unleashes upon its foes in vicious arcs of lighting. They have models both for Warhammer 40,000 (from gamesworkshop) and ''Epic''. In Epic, they are an "uncommon brood creature". Mawloc Mawlocs are huge worm-like creatures with massive razor-toothed maws that act as the entryway to their equally cavernous gullets. Most of a Mawloc's victims are swallowed whole, there to be painfully digested. Anything too large to swallow is pounded flat by the Mawloc's muscular tail before being devoured. Winged Strain It is speculated that the Harridan is from a combined strain of the Gargoyle and the Winged Warrior subgroup of the Tyranid Warrior Genus. Harridan Harridans resemble a very large Gargoyle with great wings. They are the Gargoyles' 'brood-mothers' and carry their 'young' into battle. They have a biocannon for a weapon and they operate as a heavy flyer and a transport, making them able to drop off troops and raid enemy positions with air attacks. They are also a synapse creature and form the link between their Gargoyle broods and the Hive Mind. There are models representing the Harridan and its Gargoyle broods for both Warhammer 40,000(from Forge World) and ''Epic''. Zoanthrope Strain It is speculated that the Malanthrope is from a strain of the Zoanthrope. For speculated information on the origins of the Zoanthrope Strain, see the Genetic Origins page. Malanthrope The Malanthrope resembles a large Zoanthrope. These creatures are only deposited onto a world during the final stage of a Tyranid invasion, and their function is to collect their opponents' DNA to be re-absorbed by the Hive, making the fleet stronger with each world it devours. They also have strong psychic powers. There are models for the Malanthrope in Warhammer 40,000 (from Forge World). Other Titans Dominatrix The dominatrix is a specialised Bio-Titan, commanding the forces on the battlefield and providing the highest level of psychic control. They are the Tyranids' biggest known bio-titans, and it is rumoured that they sometimes carry the Norn Queens themselves into battle on their backs. They are armed with a warp blast weapon, bio-plasma, and their massive claws. They are also a synapse creature. They have models for ''Epic''. Hydraphants Hydraphants are long range bio-titans armed with warp blast weapons, bio-plasmic breath, massive claws, and spines that can be used to damage enemies. They are the largest tyranid creatures capable of planetary deployment. They are similar in appearance to the Hierophants. They have models for ''Epic''. In Epic, they are an "independent swarm." Norn Queen Norn Queens, as described in the novel Warriors of Ultramar, fill the role of the "queen" of the hive, similar to that of a queen ant. They have no models or rules in the game, and as far as it is known, they are bound to the hive ship and cannot leave it. They control the making of new Tyranids and psychically communicate with the other Tyranids. A Norn queen is always in the most protected part of the ship, so humans have little data on them. However, it is noted in Codex: Tyranids that the death of a Norn Queen will destroy the synaptic abilities of the Tyranids to communicate, rendering them barely-sentient beasts: the death of the Norn Queen at Tarsis Ultra caused the entire Tyranid swarm to turn on each other. Norn Queens also fully control the evolutionary course of the Tyranid swarm, being able to manipulate the genetic material of new Tyranids. Upon arrival at a new world, the Tyranids disgorge the "Alpha" wave of creatures, which contain genetic material of the Queen itself. These creatures then relay information to the Queen on field conditions and battlefield requirements, which spawn the second and subsequent generations, sometimes with tens of thousands of casualties in the collection of the data. Capture of an Alpha wave Tyranid can lead to the creation of a toxin which can directly affect the Queen, as described in Warriors of Ultramar. Codex Tyranids states that when a Norn Queen is killed, the psychic signal of its death causes hive ships to calve, creating more Norn Queens. This is known as the Hydra effect. Vituperator Vituperators are transport creatures. They have two bio-cannons, a spore cannon, and massive claws. They are a synapse creature. They have models for ''Epic''. References Category:Warhammer 40,000 species http://www.specialist-games.com/assets/FinalNidv7.pdf